SQW July 2015
by evilregal07
Summary: A collection of my submissions for the July 2015 Swan Queen Week
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean there aren't enough bunks?!" Regina shrieked.

"I mean there aren't enough bunks, it's pretty self-explanatory," Emma replied. "Hook has the Captain's quarters, and there are only three other bunks. My parents will obviously share one, there's one for Mr. Gold and then one for us."

"Can't you bunk with the pirate? You're the only reason he's s even here," the brunette complained.

Emma swallowed the bile that had gathered at the back of her throat then answered, "Well, he did offer, but I really don't want to. What if he tries something? Regina, please?"

Regina let out what she hoped was a disgruntled sigh. "Fine, Miss Swan, but only because I don't think Henry would ever forgive me if I let anything start between you and Hook."

"Thanks, Regina." Emma climbed into the bunk and faced the wall. Maybe if she did, Regina wouldn't feel like they were really bunking together at all. A moment later Emma felt the other side dip a little as Regina climbed in beside her and resisted the urge to roll over to look at her.

Emma Swan was one of those lucky types of people that could fall asleep anywhere, so within five minutes she was already breathing easy, sound asleep, while Regina tossed and turned trying to get comfortable beside her in the small bunk. After about 10 minutes of this, Regina felt Emma shift for the first time.

What Regina didn't know was that Emma wasn't asleep at all. She was very good at pretending to be though, so as she rolled over, she kept her breathing even and her eyes shut. Poor Regina just was not getting comfortable here and Emma had to try to help whether Regina knew that or not.

Regina nearly leaped out of bed when she felt Emma's arm slide across her waist, but she stopped at the last moment, afraid to wake the savior. She didn't want to make this awkward. She glanced over, just to make sure the blonde was indeed asleep. Her breath was steady and her eyes were closed and that seemed to satisfy the former queen. She rolled over one last time, to face away from Emma and shortly drifted off to sleep being spooned by her former enemy.

Emma grinned a little smugly to herself when she felt Regina relax and her breaths slow. She didn't know how she knew that Regina would sleep soundly like this, but it was worth the shot. Now the brunette was sleeping soundly in her arms and all was right in the world... at least until Regina woke up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a simple gesture. Robin reached over and placed his hand on Regina's. It was so small, but it was enough. Emma's eyes shot over to them and dropped to their hands. Anger surged through the savior, just as it had when they were in the library. She had let it go then, but now... Now she was the Dark One and her self control wasn't so strong. She zapped his hand from where she stood, causing him to pull away from the brunette.

"Ow!" he whined. "What was that?"

Regina must have felt the surge of Emma's magic or maybe had seen the gleam of a smirk behind her facade, because she shot the blonde a look that said they would talk about this later. She then feigned ignorance with Robin. "What was what?"

"It felt like something stung my hand," he said. "You didn't feel it too?"

"No," she told him. "Go into the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet I have a little pink potion that heals just about every minor wound." As soon as he was out of the door, she rounded on Emma. "And just what do you think you're doing Miss Swan?"

Emma giggled, not quite in the way that Rumple used to, but similar enough to make Regina wonder how much of him was affected by being the Dark One and how much it was affecting Emma.

"I was making him let go of you," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I see that. Are you going to tell me why or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try," Emma challenged. Then she remembered that it wasn't Regina that she wanted a fight with. "I just don't like it when he touches you. I'm still pissed about the way he treated you in New York. You're just okay with that?"

"We've discussed it. How did we expect him to act, Emma? She is carrying his child after all."

"I don't care!" Emma shouted, barely having let Regina finish. "It doesn't matter what happened! He should have trusted you! He says he loves you, but how can he if he doesn't trust you?"

Regina stared at Emma. The former savior was practically glowing in her anger. She had to get Emma to calm down. "Emma," she started, "What's really going on?"

"Nothing," she said, not quite meeting Regina's eyes.

The mayor crossed her arms and met the Dark One's eyes with her own. "You're super power must have rubbed off on me, Savior. It may not be perfect, but I always know when you're lying."

It was Emma's turn to stare. She remembered saying that to Regina once. It seemed so long ago, another lifetime, but it worked. The gleam returned to her eyes, they softened as she stared at her best friend. "This really is about him, Regina. I think you deserve better. You deserve someone that trusts you, that believes in you. I've always thought that. This, being the Dark One, it makes it hard to control my emotions. I'm sorry."

Robin came back into the room, stopping Emma from saying anymore. That was probably best. She was so tempted to tell Regina just who she deserved, but she couldn't. It would have to wait until she had this darkness under control, and maybe not even then. She had been waiting for this long, she could wait a while more.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This one starts with SW in an established relationship. Hope you enjoy.

Emma paced the small hallway of her parents apartment. "I just don't know, Mom. What do you get for a woman who has everything she's ever wanted? She's finally happy and she said that's all she needs. How was I supposed to know that buying her a birthday gift would be so hard?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, honey," Snow replied.

"Hey! You guys were close once, and you're getting there again. Has she ever mentioned anything?"

"Hmm. Not that I can think of. Did you try Henry?"

"Yeah. He's got nothing," Emma sighed. She looked around the room, now plastered with photos of baby Neal. They had even managed to find some of Emma that her foster families had taken and put them up too. She smiled at the images of her and her little brother. They favored each other. She could see it now. It was as she was thinking about this that it suddenly hit her.

"Mom! I've got the best idea!"

Snow nearly jumped out of her seat at her daughter's outburst. "What is it?"

"I'm going to make another time portal and I'm going to get Regina some baby pictures!"

Snow gaped at the blonde, trying to determine if she was serious. Apparently she was. She had a huge grin and looked very proud of herself. "Honey, are you sure? There are so many things that could go wrong. You realize that Cora is her mother, right?"

"I won't even have to deal with Cora. I'll find Henry Sr. I'll get him to let me babysit her or something! It'll be perfect!"

"How are you going to get there, Emma?" Snow pointed out.

"I'll use the spell that Zelena did." she replied.

"Are you sure about that? It didn't go so well the last time..."

"It went fine. Hook and I fixed everything. You and Dad still got hitched in the end. I won't screw this up, Mom. It's for Regina. Trust me."

"Alright, Emma, but her surprise party is in 3 hours. You MUST make it back on time. She'll kill us all if you're not there."

"Time flows differently there, remember? I'll be back in enough time to get them framed and wrapped, and then be at the party on time. Promise."

The portal swirled around Emma until she felt as though she would be sick, and the suddenly threw her out. She had remembered that a portal would take her to whenever she chose, so she had made sure to stay focused on Regina as a baby, rather than the nauseated feeling that portals always seemed to give her.

She picked herself up, checked to make sure she hadn't broken the camera, and glanced around the area. It was wooded, but she was on a pathway that led to a rather large estate. The house was just as Regina had described to Emma once. Large as far as houses go, but small for someone of Prince Henry's title. Being the youngest prince, Henry had always received the smallest of everything. Emma noticed the stables off to left and smiled as she remembered all of the stories that Regina had told her about her favorite part of the estate. She quickly snapped a picture of the entire property, then made her way closer to the stables.

As she approached, she noticed a young boy standing inside, brushing a beautiful brown horse. The color reminded Emma of Regina's eyes. She quickly snapped a photo, trying to make sure the boy didn't noticed, but she had completely forgotten about the click sound. The child turned around, looking up at Emma terrified.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Get out of here! I'll go fetch the master if you don't."

Emma smiled at the boy. "I don't mind if you get the Prince. In fact, I'm here to see him and Regina. I'm Emma," she told him, bowing, "and who might you be young man?"

"My name is Daniel," the kid said.

Daniel. Of course. She should have known. What other young kid would be in the stables on the Mills' property. She was glad now that she had taken the photo.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"This is camera," she told him. "In my land we use these to make pictures instead of having to wait for someone to paint them for us. May I take another one of you? One where I can see your face this time? I have a friend who would love that."

He eyed her suspiciously for a few moments before deciding that he could trust her. He smiled at her, "Sure!"

"Thanks kid. Just stand like that for a moment and..." click. "All done!"

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Alright. Do I need to go get Master Henry now?"

"You don't have to. You can continue what you were doing if you will just point me in his direction. Oh, and please tell me Cora is not at home."

His grin widened. "You got lucky. The mistress is away on business. The Prince should be in the house with the baby. He hardly let's her out of his sight."

"Thank you, Daniel. It was nice to meet you." She made her way up toward the mansion slowly, taking it all in and snapping a few pictures as she went. She really hoped Regina liked this.

Knock, knock.

A single guard opened the door, just slightly. "Mills residence. State your name and business so that you may be announced."

"Princess Emma, and I'm here to visit Prince Henry and Miss Regina."

"One moment." The guard disappeared back into the house, and returned very quickly. "The Prince says he's never heard of a Princess Emma, but he wishes me to bring you in."

Emma followed the man into the house and straight through into a great room. Emma's face was immediately drawn to the toddler. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a bunch of dolls. Emma's eyes lit up. Regina was an adorable child that looked like a doll herself. The blonde smiled when those brown eyes met her green ones and the girl smiled back, waving at the stranger that had entered the room.

The guard stopped, pulling Emma's attention away from Regina. "Princess Emma, my lord," he announced.

Henry looked at Emma, confused. He still didn't recognize the princess, or her name. "Welcome, dear Princess. What brings you here?"

Emma curtseyed. "Hello, Prince Henry. I know that you don't know me. I'm going to be honest with you and then I'll allow you to decide for yourself if you trust me. Is that okay?" He nodded. "Okay, well, I'm Regina's wife, and I've come here to take pictures of her for our home. I used magic to travel back in time to get them for her because today is her birthday and I noticed that she doesn't have any, but she has literally, everything else."

The Prince was quiet, studying her. So Emma took the opportunity to put her focus back on Regina. She watched the child play, and giggled when Regina noticed she was being watched. She had immediately put the doll in the floor as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Henry seemed to pick up on something from this and decided to trust the woman. "Alright," he said. "Are you really a princess?"

"Oh, well, yes, technically."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince James. Listen that's kind of complicated, so if you ever mention this to Regina, please don't tell her that. Her and my mother used to hate each other... Well, used to for me, but they will in the future for you," she rambled. "But I'd really rather you not tell her that you've ever met me at all."

"Of course not. She probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Who would believe that someone is capable of time travel?"

"Well I think you do," she replied.

"I'm not sure about that, but I trust that you won't hurt my daughter. You're a mother."

"Oh, yeah, but Regina is way better at it than I am," she smiled.

"The man's eyes sparkled. "I have grandchildren?"

"Just one. A grandson named Henry."

"What do you need from me for my Mija?"

"I'd love some photos of you with Regina to take back to her. You don't have to do anything special. Just pretend I'm not here and do whatever you would normally do with her. I'd also like a couple of her by herself."

"I suppose you have a way to make the pictures?"

"Yes," she said, pointing at the camera hanging from her neck.

He nodded again, and walked over to his daughter. "Mija, this is Princess Emma. She's going to spend a little time with us today."

"Ok, Daddy," she said. She waved at Emma again, and the woman snapped a photo of it.

Emma spent a few hours with the two, taking as many photos as she could. Once her memory card was full, she tried to get Henry's attention. He was dancing with Regina now, in that way that only father's do. Her tiny feet on top of his, spinning around the room. She caught his eye and motioned that she was going to leave. He went to stop the dance, but she waved him off, silently communicating that there was no need. Regina was smiling ear to ear and giggling like crazy. "Faster, Daddy!" she yelled as Emma slipped out of the house.

Emma got to the diner with barely five minutes left until Regina was set to show up. Snow immediately rushed over, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought you weren't going to make it. Did you get what you need?"

"Yep," Emma grinned, waving the bag in front of her mother.

Snow took it from her and over to the table where Regina's gifts were located. "Okay," she yelled. "Now that the wife is here, everyone get down!"

They all packed into the back of the diner, and hid as best as they could. A few minutes later, the bell chimed announcing that Regina and Henry had arrived. They all leaped up, "SURPRISE!"

When the time came to open gifts, Regina grabbed Emma's immediately. "No way, Madam Mayor!" Emma teased her. She hugged her from behind, and took the gift from her. "That one is last."

"You're no fun!" Regina joked, playfully slapping her wife's arm.

Regina opened all of her gifts. New perfume from the Charming's, a new spell book that Belle had found in the library, a new saddle from Henry, and several other small things. Finally she had finished everyone else's and she looked over at Emma. "Alright dear, everything else is open."

"Ok, this one is very important to me, Regina. It took me ages to figure out what to do, and when it came to me I knew I had to do everything in my power to make it happen. I hope you like it," she finished with a kiss on the cheek as she handed the bag over.

Regina practically flew through the tissue paper covering her gift. She pulled out an 11x13 frame and stopped. Her eyes were misty with tears as she gawked at Emma. She took a second to gather her composure before she spoke. "How did you?" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

Still unable to speak, Regina just turned the photo around for everyone to see. It was a picture of what was clearly a very young Regina, no older than 3 perhaps, dancing on the toes of her father. Everyone let out a collective gasp. All of the women, and even some of the men wiped a tear away as well.

Emma walked up and put her arms around the brunette. "I would do anything for you," she whispered so that only Regina could hear. She then spoke up. "I had the great pleasure of spending my afternoon with you and your father. I noticed that we didn't have a single baby photo of you and I knew we had to have one. There's something else in the bag."

Regina wiped her eyes again before reaching into the bag a second time. This time she pulled out a small photo album. She opened it up and her eyes spilled over again. The first page was a picture of her childhood home. Her tears only got worse as she flipped through the photos. There were photos of Daniel when he was just a child, and then there were several photos of Regina and her father.

"Emma, this is perfect. I didn't even have one.." her voice broke. "Thank you. What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, pulling Emma in for a kiss. She didn't even care that they were in a room full of people. In that moment, it was just Emma and Regina, and nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is for Swan Queen week day 4. The prompt is "mistaken for a couple." Set during Zelena's curse, when Henry still has his false memories.

Henry sat across the table from the mayor of this strange little town, watching her carefully, trying to figure out just how close she was with his mother. She never let him go anywhere with people that he'd only met once, but she had insisted on this woman showing him around town rather than doing it herself. He also found it more than a little odd that his mom introduced him to her at all. Her only friend that he'd ever met was Walsh, and he'd turned out to be more than a friend, so of course Henry was suspicious of this woman.

"So," the woman finally said, "How are you liking Storybrooke, Henry?"

"It's alright, I guess," he shrugged. It's not New York, that's for sure.

"You enjoy New York." It wasn't a question. He noticed that it made her smile tighten, like she wasn't exactly happy to hear this.

"Yeah. All of my friends are there."

"You have a lot of friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why are you so interested?" he asked. She looked hurt. "I'm not trying to be rude, it's just, I don't know you, and here you are asking me all of these questions. I'm not stupid, Miss Mills. Just ask me what you really want to know."

"I'm not sure what you mean young man..."

"Sure you do. It's pretty obvious that you and my mom used to be a thing. Just ask me if she's seeing anyone already."

"Henry! That is highly inappropriate! I'm not - Your mother and I are not, and were not ever a thing! I'm simply trying to get to know you, because your mother is a very dear friend of mine."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "That's why she couldn't describe your relationship to me. Think about it. She didn't know how to introduce you, so she just said you're the mayor. What reason would she have of introducing me to the mayor of a town that we will leave as soon as she finishes her job here. I get the feeling that you two are keeping a secret, and I hate secrets, especially when it comes to my mom."

She let out a sigh and started to speak, "I - listen Henry, if your mom is keeping a secret from you, I'm sure that she has a very good reason for doing so. But what I can do is assure you that there is nothing between us."

He watched her again, trying to detect any hint of a lie, but found none. Despite that, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this mayor that neither she nor Emma was willing to admit, and he wasn't going to rest until he figured it out.


End file.
